shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 16 (One Piece Hunters)
Cover List of all Covers in One Piece Hunters JP/UK/US/DE/FR: The Adventures of Geìíh - Part 4: Geìíh sneaks at Smoker. They look funny. Extra List of all Extras in One Piece Hunters Fan-Post-Page {FPP} R: Here starts the Page-Post-Fan of Volume 3! D: Damn, you're not late. R: I cried! Chapter 14! When will the Umb Diidots Crew beat Tiger? D: Just read chapter 15... R: Soruji sounds like smoking. "Soruji... Soruji. Soruji? Soruji!" D: Soruji is backwards Ijuros! I like that name! Soruji doesn't smokes. Soruji? Soruji! R: I love the first opening!!! When will the anime air? D: The strange japanese guy with glasses said to me: "ああ、なぜ2018？ 2018年は素晴らしいだろう！ 2018年初頭！ 2018年初頭に彼を紹介しよう！ はい、2018！" Can you understand that? If yes, that's my answer. Story Sorji wants to be the king of pirates! The little ship lands on an island named "Idaina". They defeat a bread and some pirates. What will happen today? Sorji is stacking up some firecrackers. "This is my new attack. I call it Fire Tiger!" Tiger literally explodes into thousand pieces. At the next morning, they see big danger. "Don't look back. Nobody needs the past. Prepare for the future. I see dead people." - "... What?" asks Sorji. "Anyone who fights against me will die! Because I AM... T.H.I.G.I.E. R.E.P.T.A.H.!!! And now take this attack, I called it "Subete ga hotondo shinu"!" He throws particulate matter, firecrackers, spiders and trees. "There is no chance to beat me! Just look at my bounty of 8,000,000!" Sorji's eyes are getting big and white, like Keno's, Wakii's and all the people. "... Wait, what?" asks Thigie. "Is that Tiger?" and Sorji, Keno and Wakii say at the same time "Maybe.". Thigie asks: "Who broke off his skin?!" and the UDC: "Maybe we!". Thigie get's angry. "YOU IDIOTS HAVE BEATEN MY SON?!" and Sorji apologizes. Keno: "Maybe we are idiots." and Wakii: "Maybe we have beaten your son." Some of the spectators say: "Maybe we've seen that." and this maybe-maybe-thing makes Thigie so angry, that he uses his Transponder Snail (Den Den Mushi) and calls the marine. "Maybe they have beaten Tiger Reptah!" and the weird guy just asks: "Maybe I know who Tiger is. No, I don't know it. Who is Tiger Reptah? Do you know it?" " 4,000,000!! Guhlánd!!! Thigie REPTAH!!!!" and the Umb Diidots Crew brush their teeth. Yes, some pirates do that. Some of the spectators also brush their teeth. And others are listening to the conversation, like Sorji and Diiii. Diiii: "Hey, apologizer! I'm Diiii! I think he wants to give you three bounty!" and Sorji asks: "Why? I think they only give bounty to strong people, 4,000,000, 30,000,000, 170,000,000..." "Did you heard of "Tiny Bounty" Joet? He had 17!" and Wakii asks: "Why?". "Everyone in a special town had to pay 800. And he only paid 783! He was risking his life.". Sorji apologizes, Thigie "True Story" and the spectators have finished brushing their teeth. Will the Umb Diidots beat Thigie Reptah? Who will also clean his teeth? -- One Piece Hunters. Major Events *Teeth Humans *Sorji (ソルジ Soruji) *Keno (セノ Se no) *Wakii (ワキに Waki in) *Little boy (Flashback) *4 weird pirates (Flashback) *Grandma (Flashback) *Tiger Reptah (ウシ爬虫類 Ushi hachūrui, flashback) *Thigie Reptah (女王爬虫類 Joō hachūrui) *Diiii (ダールダールダールダール Dārudārudārudāru) *Spectators *Marine guy Places *South Blue *Nagahash (永田 Nagata, flashback) *Idaina (イダニア Idania, flashback) *Guhlánd (ウルフの土地 Urufu no tochi) Animals *Killer bread (ブレイヤー Bureiyā, flashback) *Some Dogs Trivia *One man brushes his teeth with 7 toothbrushes. Errors *One woman has no toothbrush. Category:Stories Category:One Piece Hunters Category:One Piece Hunters Chapter